He'll Be Sent to Mount Everest
by agent-wats0n
Summary: (PWP probably) Dean gets Cas a new outfit, and it leads to some interesting events. Co-written with Sherlockiannightmare, and is most likely the most ridiculous thing I've ever written to date.


"Dean, I have finished getting dressed now." Cas said as he turned to see Dean walk in the room.

"You look..." Dean said letting his sentence trail off. "Great."

Cas just smiled at Dean as he walked up to him and laid a hand on the taller's shoulder. "Thank you."

Dean smiled and placed a hand on the other mans waist, looking at the outfit he was in. "You really don't look comfortable though. Are you sure you want to wear it again?"

"I'm sure." Cas mentioned. "I figure it will only be coming off soon anyways... so..." He shrugged as his voice trailed off, looking up and Dean with a smirk.

Dean grinned. "Well that's true... I don't like having you wear it for long..." He told Cas as he took a step back to look at the tuxedo bunny costume.

"Once I get used to it, it's not so bad." Cas said. "Maybe you should try it on one night to see how it feels..." He added on more softly.

Dean froze and gripped the other mans waist tighter when he said that. "I sh-... I should?" Dean asked, using his free hand to point at himself while raising his eyebrows. "you-... You want me...?" he added, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke.

"I-I mean if you want to...it's just an idea." Cas mumbled, turning his head to the side to hide in Dean's chest as his cheeks turned red.

"Hey, come on, don't do that." Dean said when he noticed what Cas was doing. "Yes it's an idea, and I get the idea, and I'm sure you'd wanna try it," he said with a smile and lifted Cas's chin, so they were looking in each-others eyes. "I'm just... not really sure about it. Let me think about it?" He asked and kissed the angel's nose.

Cas smiled and hummed happily. "Yeah...okay. Thank you for considering it at least." He returned the kiss to Dean after he spoke.

"Of course." Dean replied with a smile and kissed Cas, lifting the man up and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Why are you so light?" He asked between kisses, which were being placed on the angels lips, ear and neck, just so he could hear some additional groans from his lover.

Cas let his fingers run through Dean's soft hair and pulled gently to break them apart and speak. "There are many meanings to 'light' Dean, I am not sure which one I should be thinking of." The angel spoke, not bothering to open his eyes or stop Dean's advances.

Dean smiled into another kiss when Cas said that. "I mean light as in weight." He explained, relishing in the feeling of Cas's fingers running through his hair as he knelt on his bed, Cas still in his arms.

The angel wrapped his legs lightly around Dean as they sat on the soft mattress. "Maybe you're just that strong." He said, referring to what Dean had said earlier.

"Maybe I am," He added and pushed against Cas, nuzzling his face into the angels neck as he laid the angel back so he was lying on the mattress with Dean over him on hands and knees. "I think it's because of how light you are." he added and then started to suck on the angel's neck softly.

Cas used his limited mobility from being underneath Dean to strip the man of his shirt and run light fingers down the skin and muscles. "Either way," Cas mentioned, groaning softly. "I still like it."

Dean continued to suck on Castiel's neck, and when he stopped his mouth made a wet popping noise when he released the skin, kissing it softly, so as to heal it. "I know you do. I can tell by how hard you've gotten..." He added and dove for another spot on the angels neck, working at pushing the straps of his costume away so as to expose more skin for kissing and sucking.

Cas tried to speak again, but was too overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure that was brought on. He groaned loudly, clawing lightly at Dean's back, his nails leaving red lines as they traveled farther down until they hit the waistband of Dean's jeans.

Dean chuckled lightly, "You want me to slow down?" He asked with a smile. "Don't want you to come for me before we even really do anything." He explained and pulled the top half of Cas' costume off, so his entire torso was showing. "Want me to take these off?" He asked, placing a hand on top of the angels as he looked into his eyes.

"If you slow down I will send you straight to the top of Mount Everest and leave you there." Cas threatened, though he knew it was useless. He squirmed underneath Dean in an attempt to slide the costume the whole way off, but failed and was left with Dean smirking at him.

You'd send me to Mount Everest? And leave yourself all..." Dean said rotating his hips and grinding into Cas's ass "... wound up like this?" He asked with a smile and pulled the rest of Cas's costume off causing the man to groan loudly. "No underwear eh?" He commented and leaned down to kiss Cas's stomach, and lick a stripe down, stopping short causing Castiel to groan loudly. "Relax, we've got time, and you're being loud enough that I just got a text from Sammy. Thanks babe." he said and reached for his belt buckle. "Let's get me out of these, shall we?" he added with a wink. He could see the angel was wound up, and would be loud when he spiraled back down, which is something Dean was hoping for.

The angel was on the brink of losing his mind because of Dean, and took hold of the man to flip them both over. Cas was laying flat on Dean's chest and torso, pressing his hips to Dean's fiercely. "You know what I meant." Cas spoke, his voice an octave lower. "Now it's my turn to wind you up,"

Dean smiled darklly. "Yes, and do you really wanna try?" He asked leaning up to look Castiel in the eye. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm pretty much tied with you for how hard you've gotten." Dean added and kissed the angel before flopping back on the bed. "But I'll happily let you take the reigns for a few minutes." He added, wrapping his arms around Castiel, snaking one hand down to cup the angel's ass.

Cas didn't bother speaking anymore, and busied himself with attacking Dean's neck and jaw with kisses. His hands slowly but surely pulled off the jeans, leaving behind the boxers, then roughly drew his hips across Dean's while he laced his fingers in the short hair to pull back and give him more access to the soft skin.

"Easy there Tiger." He said and kissed Cas' neck before his head was snapped back again as the angel continued to mark him. "Come on, let's at least get me out of these boxers first." He added and hooked a leg around Cas, flipping them once more as he grabbed the angels wrists.  
>"Now I'm back in control for a while, okay?" He said in a breathy tone. "And we're gonna play a game. Same game we played last night... If I can find your tie." Dean added and kissed Cas, causing the angels expression to change from angry to horny in two seconds.<p>

Cas looked to the left where his tie was hanging on the sidetables drawer knob. He moved slightly against Dean's strong grip, adjusting his position for a more comfortable one, knowing his arms were going to be like that for a long while and didn't want to strain his muscles again. Cas's breath was quickening with excitement, and he squirmed even more with impatience.

Dean followed Cas' gaze and saw the tie hanging. "Relax," He said with a smile as he reached up to grab the angels tie. "I know you got hurt yesterday, so you can choose a comfy position for tonight." He added and put an arm under the angels back. "Let's move you up the bed and get you attached to the headboard alright?" He added and watched Cas squirm under his touch as Dean lifted him and moved him up the bed. "Now," Dean said and sat back on Cas' legs, keeping the man effectively pinned down. "I'm gonna take these off, you're gonna find a comfy spot, okay?" He asked and hooked a finger in the waist band of his boxers.

Castiel only whined in response, his hips grinding upwards seeking some friction. "I don't care about comfort at the moment." He growled, looking at Dean with an intense stare.

Dean grinned widely as he listened to the angel's struggle. "Well then, how about you don't get comfortable?" Dean questioned as he pulled his boxers down. "You'll get your friction back soon." Dean said when he noticed the angels actions and threw his boxers over his shoulder.

"Just hurry up already." Cas flexed his arms against the restraints, his toes curling with excitement when his facial expression didn't change.

Dean smiled and leaned over the angel on hands and knees. "I really wanna fuck with you and go as slow as I can, but I don't think it would be a good idea." Dean said and watched Cas' eyes glaze over slightly as he realized what he said. "Probably didn't choose very good words there did I?" He asked and kissed the angel quickly before leaning over to the night stand to grab the bottle of lube.

Castiel struggled against his tie with furvor when Dean spoke. "You chose the perfect words." He muttered under his breath.

"Perfect." Dean said and leaned back over Cas and looked at him with a serious face. "Are you gonna come immediately if I stick a finger in you?"

Cas just shook his head to each side before stretching up to meet Dean's lips with his. They broke away a moment later which left Cas breathing heavily.

Dean sighed when the broke apart. "Alright, we'll then let's see what we can do here shall we?" He asked and slid back, making sure to give Cas as much friction as possible as he did so.

The angel let out the loudest groan yet as Dean lowered himself down his own body. His eyes flickered with a small amount of grace and pleasure, and the tie was stretched to its limit.

"Hey," Dean said with a grin playing at the corners of his mouth. "Don't break that tie." He said and slid one of the angels legs over his shoulder and kissed the inside of the angels thigh as he lubed up his fingers.

"I am trying not to, but you are making it very difficult." Cas mumbled, his eyelids drooping and his breath deepening even more.

"Am not." Dean said with a smile as he pushed his finger in slowly, trying to gauge the angels reaction. He smiled when he looked up at Cas' smiling face and closed eyes. "Don't fall asleep on me alright?" He joked, adding a second finger slowly, trying to jolt the angel awake.

"Do not worry." Cas mentioned. "It's impossible to fall asleep now." The pleasure was surging through the angels body now, and it was taking all of his willpower to keep his grace under control as well as keeping from speaking enochian.

"Alright." Dean said and smiled, kissing the inside of Cas' thigh again as he added a third finger. Dean smirked at how loose the angel was and he wasn't even tying to rush him. "You look like something's wrong. You need me to stop?" He asked, concern filling his face.

"If you stop now, you will be on Mount Everest before you can say my name." Cas's eyes shot open to glare at Dean. "Nothing is wrong, i'm just trying to keep my grace under control."

"You really want me on Mount Everest tonight don't you?" Dean added with a smile as he slid his fingers out, earning him a glare from Cas. "Well screaming is a way to control yourself, it lets off some of the steam." He told the angel as he opened the bottle of lube once more, pouring some into his hand and then rubbing it onto himself before lining up with Cas. "It would help you get through this." He explained and pushed in completely, not even stopping to let Cas adjust.

Cas's train of thought immediately left the tracks as the pleasure racked through his body. His eyes flickered more through his tightly closed eyes as he let out a yell that was traced with his true voice. The window glass concaved slightly, almost shattering, but stayed intact.

"HOLYSHIT." Dean screamed, stopping his movements for a moment and looked at Castiel, "Damn babe, didn't know that's how you felt. I'll keep going okay?" He said as he hooked the angel's other leg over his other shoulder to give him better leverage.

"I told you. If you stop now, there will be a price to pay." Castiel groaned as he struggled against the tie once again, he moved his hips down to create as much fiction as he could. "Now, if you'll please start moving again that would be wonderful."

Dean let out a quiet groan when Cas did that. He was trying to make the experience as pleasurable for the angel as he could, but it was getting hard to only think of his needs. "Of course, I don't want to keep you waiting." He said with a smile and started to thrust into Cas, watching the angel pull on his restraints. "Don't break that tie." Dean panted and placed a hand by the angel's side so as to brace himself.

Cas let out a moan at every thrust, the pleasure getting almost unbearable to the point where there was a constant glow emitting from Cas's eyes. He pressed his feet against Dean's back, and arched his back upwards when Dean managed to hit the sweet spot that sent Cas reeling.

Dean hummed when the angel arched his back. "I think I know what I found..." He said in a breathy tone and lined up so he'd keep hitting it. He looked at Cas's face and saw the glow from the angel's eyes and smiled, leaning down to kiss the angel softly.

It was only a matter of time before Cas was sent over the edge and screamed Dean's name as he finished. They both could hear the tie strain against Cas's strength and the glow in the angel's eyes grew brighter. The window warped again with Castiel's true voice echoing through the room.

Dean finished moments after Cas, smashing his lips to the angels moments after he screamed. Dean knew that Cas would finish loudly, but that was loud enough to warp the windows, which made Dean pretty proud, knowing he was the cause for it.

As Cas calmed down from the intense pleasure, his lungs heaved with his heavy breaths and his body relaxed. He slumped against the pillows and mattress before he spoke. "Dean..." He mumbled breathily.

Dean pulled out of Cas and untied him, then flopped down onto the bed and pulled the angel into his arms. "Yeah?" He mumbled into Cas' hair. "I think we need better restraints for you." He joked and kissed the top of the angels head.

"That would be nice. I don't want to rip my tie." Cas said as he reached around Dean's waist to pull him closer, finally able to use his arms for once. "Although if it did break it was for a good cause."

"Well yeah, it would be." Dean said, running his hand down the angel's back. "I think you would do well in leather..." Dean said with a smile as he looked into the angel's eyes. "You look pretty tired Cas, how about we just lay here and go to sleep eh?" Dean said and looked to where the blanket had gotten thrown off the bed at some point. "We could even cuddle for a while..." He added, hoping to entice the angel with his offer. Cas didn't usually pass up cuddling with Dean.

In response Castiel yawned, and laid his head to Dean's chest. He sighed softly before mumbling against Dean. "We'll just go back to that store tomorrow." He mentioned absentmindedly before adding. "Cuddling sounds...nice." Another yawn interrupted Cas's speech before his eyes slowly closed and his breath turned even slower.

Dean chuckled lightly, "Alright, that sounds like a plan. We should a get a few new outfits too..." He added with a wink and grabbed the blanket with his foot and took it with his hand to throw it over them. "We should keep this, our heat isn't gonna keep up warm much longer." He explained, cuddling into the angel and running his hand in patterns over the angel's side. "I love you." Dean whispered softly and kissed Cas before lying back.

Cas took hold of Dean's free and held it in his own as a grin spread itself across his own face. "I love you too Dean." He said, looking up slowly to return the soft kiss before laying his head back on the pillow.


End file.
